A Day to Remember
by Endlos Nacht
Summary: What happens when the four goddesses decide to end their conflict once and for all? How does this even happen? Cameo appearances from various characters in different series. The outcome is up to you.


AN: What happens when the four goddesses decide to end their conflict once and for all? How does this even happen? Cameo appearances from various characters in different series. No, I don't own them. No, I do not wish to. Yes, this story is mine. And yes, the outcome is up to you.

* * *

Chapter One

Somewhere In Gamindustri

The denizens of the world of Gamindustri have always been at odds with one another due to the console war but from time to time they did co-operate with one another. This however wasn't one of those times. The four goddesses were, once again, in a heated argument.

"Its obvious that Lowee is superior," Blanc stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You would think so," Vert replied dismissively. "Just because you have been around so long you think you're better than us. I cater to a much more mature audience," the Leanbox Goddess smirked.

"Its because of your monstrous..." Lowee's CPU snarled.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's not what we're here for is it? I mean aren't we here to determine who is the best and stuff?" Neptune responded waving her arms effectively cutting off Blanc's retort.

"Seriously," Noire sighed. "But we all know that Lastation is the best. After all, its future proof!"

"Hey what about Planetune?" The violet haired goddess pouted.

"What about it?" The other three dead panned.

"Though you _**were**_ more advanced," Blanc began.

"You expanded too fast," Noire added.

"And in the end your consumer base couldn't keep up," Vert finished.

"You guys are... you're being rude! I help each of you all the time and never get anything back..." Neptune complained as she pouted.

"Its not our fault that... oh no." Vert looked on in horror.

"Is she preparing that?" Blanc stood stock still in fear.

"Even I can't stand against that... not, that I think its adorable or any...," Noire began. _"Damn it, Black Heart, get it together."_ The goth lolita admonished herself.

Neptune unleashed her ultimate technique. The one that could stop any attack. Bring down any enemy. No one was immune to it. "Its not my fault," Neptune wailed with the saddest puppy eyes ever known to man, err, woman.

Noire acted without thinking and was instantly at the Planetune's goddess's side. Once she noticed this Black Heart turned her face away, blushing might I add, from the other two goddesses as they snickered. "Any... anyway why don't we hold a contest between the four of us." She managed to stutter as Neptune's arms wrapped around the tsundere making her blush even more.

"What do you have in mind?" Vert asked as she tried to stifle her laughter. _"Those two are so cute together. I wonder if Iffy would be like that with me," _the Leanbox goddess mused.

"How about a race?" Neptune suggested.

"I see no problem with that," Blanc replied unusually calm.

"Not with us but rather representatives from our nations." Neptune concluded with a smile.

The others were in agreeance, save one. "I don't have someone for that so I must disagree with this."

The other three knew this might come up so the answer was simple. "Why not use a third party..." Blanc supplied before glancing at the violet haired goddess, "other than Planetune."

As predicted, White Heart's words hit her target with precision. "I hope a certain hedgehog impales you," Neptune fired back. She was tired of Blanc's constant assault. "How can the goddess of Lowee be so cold?" She wasn't the only one to think these thoughts but she was the only one to be so open about it.

A week later

The four CPU's met up again to declare their racers at Planetune's Basilicom.

"Do any of you ever wonder why we always meet here?" Vert asked.

"Its a neutral area for the rest of us and Neptune always welcomes me... I, uh, mean us." Noire stuttered out loud, earned the smirks of both Vert and Neptune. The latter tackled the tsundere and closed her arms around the speaker. "Ugh, Nep, let go!"

"He he, you not fighting me back Noirey." Neptune grinned and proceeded to tickle the lolita much to her dismay.

"Hmm, children." Blanc stated in her usual monotone self. "Anyway, I have selected my racers. They both have racing experience and have defied the odds stacked against them, time and time again."

Noire fidgeted enough to let her 'friend' to know to get off. Neptune reluctantly let go of her tsundere, not that Noire would admit that she liked that anyway. "My chosen racers are icons for their series. One is known for its speed and the other is known for its explosive tendencies."

Neptune frowned for a moment then announced, "the one I picked disagreed. He disliked the idea of having to rely on a machine to race but he sent his side kick who was supposed to be a mechanical genius so it shouldn't be a problem... I hope."

Vert's frown was more or less the same as Planetune's CPU. "The person who I was able to find with no official ties to any of us is a pellet munching legend who has worked with all of us at one point and time."

Team Lowee-Yoshi and Pikachu

Blanc nodded with approval as her champions appeared first.

Team Lastation-Chocobo and Prinny Squad

Noire beamed as her team assembled or at least until she did as Chocobo just stood there waiting for its companion. "Prinny Squad," a certain red headed demon lord called out. Unsurprisingly it was met with silence. The vein appeared in the demon lord's and Noire's head, "get your butts out here right now before I skin you all and make banana hammocks out of each one of you!"

The ground thundered as thousands of the demonic penguins arrived. "Prinny Squad reporting for duty Master Etna, dood!"

The other three goddesses had their jaws drop. "Anything else my CPU?" The Demon Lord asked mischievously.

"Thank you but I got it from here."

Etna nodded and turned to leave. Before she vanished into thin air she stated, "if you are responsible for causing her to lose I will make you wish that you could explode before I'm through with you!"

"Future proof my a..." White Heart was preparing her assault.

"Um... I think Noire has the definite advantage now," Vert commented with distraught.

"That's not fair Noirey, and here I thought you loved me," Neptune mock pouted.

Noire faltered at Neptune's accusation. "Its, it's not that... they uh, take turns since they highly volatile." This made the others relieved and inwardly she cursed herself for falling to the Planetune CPU's attack.

"So we're to forget the original plan, dood?" One of the prinnies asked. With a forced smile the tsundere muttered for the lesser demons to shut up.

Team Planetune- Miles "Tails" Prowler

Tails smiled at Neptune and she did her best to hide her frown. "Why couldn't I have had the hedgehog," She moaned loudly. The two tailed fox responded with a frown of his own.

At Compa's home

The nurse in training didn't know why but she felt sympathy flowing for her traveling companion, "Nep-Nep..."

"Hmmm, you say something Compa?" The nurse in training's best friend and lover asked.

"I don't know why but I feel that we need to cheer up Nep-Nep," Compa explained.

IF thought for a moment, "fine. We'll visit see her tomorrow and bring her food."

Compa perked up, "yes! She'll be happy that we're there to support her."

IF merely rolled her eyes at the thought but a smile did ghost into existence. Before Compa knew what was happening she was underneath the guild member. "Shall we continue?"

Back at the Basilicom

Team Vert- Ms. Pac Man

Vert gave a sad smile. "I guess she wasn't lying. That has to suck," Neptune replied.

Noire turned red and pieced together, "well stranger... things have happened in Gamindustri."

Blanc wore a smirk, "I can now crush Thunder T..."

"Like I said before, they represent maturity. And judging from you well..." Vert smirked back making Blanc to lose her calm persona.

"That's it, bring it on! I'll kill you!" Blanc transformed into her HDD form instantly.

"Ah crackers," Neptune groaned. She stood between the two to prevent from tearing each other apart while White Heart's team covered their virgin ears. I know, I'm surprised too that this was still a possibility given that fact of Blanc's personality. "The race is tomorrow so we'll settle things there, ok!"

Vert smiled and nodded. Blanc was biting her rage back but she agreed as well. The two walked off in different directions. "Well that went well," Noire sighed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. It was like yeah, then whoa, then ugh, followed by ahhh," Nep recapped in her terminology. "Oh look, a five dollar word!"

"Sometimes its hard to follow you, you know that right?"

"Yeah but you like it," violet haired goddess smiled. The racers stood still as if they didn't know what to do. "Alright you dinosaurs and penguins and whatever, beat it. I need my Noirey time!"

Noire felt her face turn red, "hey... don't do that!"

Neptune's grin became mischievous, "well you do know that you do owe me. I'm not going to let the comment slide from earlier."

"Fine. I'll make it up to you... not that I..."

"Yeah, I know." Neptune cut her off with her lips which Noire gave up control easily enough.

* * *

Ok readers, the outcome of the race will be decided by you. I leave their fate in your hands so voice your vote for who wins.


End file.
